fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Venus Kang
Backstory Abandoned as a child, Venus was found and raised by SOLSTICE years into her life, after living on the streets for years. SOLSTICE adopted her and raised her as if she were her own daughter, passing on her beliefs. Venus grew to idolize her and love her, seeing her as her savior. She was beside her for long after that, working with her on her plans and dreaming of a world in which she succeeded. When SOLSTICE started her war, Venus fought for her, becoming one of her most trusted followers. Following SOLSTICE’s defeat at the hands of EQUINOX, Venus swore revenge and grudgingly followed Neptune into space. Decades later, disgusted by Neptune’s abandonment of everything she and SOLSTICE had fought for, she left her employ and started setting up her own army, working towards the fulfillment of everything her and SOLSTICE had dreamed of. Appearance Venus is a dark-skinned girl of average height. She is quite skinny and bony, and has bright amber eyes. Her long black hair is very, very curly, reaching down to her waist, and is usually filled with flowers and other plants, woven into the braids. Although it is not usually visible, there is constantly plant life shifting underneath her skin, especially around her stomach. She has many tattoos, all of them linked to magic, about the sun, life, and fertility. Venus tends to favor simple, functional clothes for most purposes, wearing t-shirts, tank tops, and jeans or shirts. Despite this, she has a soft spot for cute fashion, wearing such things on her own time - she prefers cardigans, dresses, and skirts, in warm pastel colors, such as pink, brown, and green. Personality Venus is cunning, clever, and patient, constantly working towards her own goals and those of SOLSTICE, who she values over her own life. She tends to be serious, almost deadpan, and somewhat bitter, though calm. She is able to keep a level head even during stressful times and in the middle of battle, staying calm and patient when under pressure. She is slow to anger, though she holds grudges and rarely forgives even minor slights. Venus is a hard worker - she hates wasting time and tends to be quick to violence, and she enjoys crushing others in battle. Despite this, Venus is easily scared, almost to the point of being skittish, and fears failure greatly. She is very cautious, and avoids fighting in battles personally, seeing it as unnecessarily risky. Venus is curious, and enjoys learning and reading. She is prone to being nostalgic. Vain and self-important, Venus sees herself as being above others, and manipulates them to get what she wants. She, like SOLSTICE, is a Social Darwinist, mentally likening life to a food chain. She sees humans as needlessly destructive fools, and looks down on them as weak. She does, however, look up to SOLSTICE, seeing her as a maternal figure who she owes an eternal debt to for everything she's done for her. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross Name: Venus Classification: AI / Witch Alignment: Neutral Evil Color Identity: Blue/Black/Green Gender: Female Age: 318 Date of Birth: June 17th, 1972 Height: 5'8 Weight: 118 lbs Likes: Snakes, plants, gardening, salads, sunny days, rainy days, animals Dislikes: Scary things, meat, weaklings, stupid people Affiliation: SOLSTICE Combat Statistics Tier: 5-B | 5-A, Low 4-C with Cytherea's Cannon Powers and Abilities: Magic, Enhanced Senses, Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Flight, Barrier Creation, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Duplication (can create plant-based clones of herself and others; if she has access to the soul of the original, the clone possesses their memories and abilities), Body Control, Shapeshifting, Reality Warping via reality wheels, her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, Adaptation, Resistance to magical and physical attacks (including hax such as Reality Warping, Matter, Mind, Soul, Causality, and Conceptual Manipulation), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 6), Regeneration (High-Mid; capable of regenerating from her brain and Dionaea) Attack Potency: Planet level (Comparable to SOLSTICE in her original body) | Large Planet level (Takes near complete control of large planets, capable of channeling enough magical energy to surpass the likes of Mars, Loki, and Moon Fever Marianne, and can utilize this magical energy through Sunblossom Hydra), Small Star level with Cytherea's Cannon (Drains all the energy of a small star for use as a high-power, long-range solar energy cannon) Speed: FTL+ (Comparable to Earth SOLSTICE) | FTL+ (Though her main body is immobile, her reactions and perception become faster) Lifting Strength: At least Class M | At least Class M in her main body, Class E to Class Z with Sunblossom Hydra and other magic (Capable of lifting up the crust of a planet) Striking Strength: Class XJ | Class XJ in her main body, Class XMJ with Sunblossom Hydra Durability: Planet level | Planet level in her main body, Large Planet level with Sunblossom Hydra Stamina: Very high. Range: Planetary, interstellar with Cytherea's Cannon. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Venus is a strategic mastermind, having learned much of her combat and leadership skills from the extremely intelligent and capable SOLSTICE. For hundreds of years, she has evaded capture across the galaxy, using her pod clones to sow chaos while slaughtering entire planetary populations. In addition, as she is connected to the consciousnesses of all her pod clones, she has all the knowledge - be it magical, strategic, or otherwise - of every soul she has turned into a pod clone. She is a skilled mage, as well, having developed her own magic and worked to create magical plant life. Weaknesses: Venus' abilities and talents are not suited for straight-on combat. It can take a long time to set up Cradle of Cyprus, and even longer to charge Cytherea's Cannon, and Venus is left vulnerable and immobile somewhere on the planet while she uses it. Key: Base | Cradle of Cyprus Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. Venus’ magical array is fittingly developed for someone who has been practicing magic as long as she has, and it is augmented and supplemented by Dionaea. Due to her aversion to fighting personally, it isn’t very well-suited for quick spellcasting, and tends to be somewhat dependent on modifications and support from Dionaea and the souls she absorbs. Due to the strength of her magical array, Venus can exert herself at the full extent of her magical power for only marginally longer than an hour or two, though fighting for such a long time will have a harsh effect on her magical array, and could prove lethal. If she is under intense emotion, this will happen faster, though she will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Venus’ magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel between solar systems and across the galaxy. Radar: Venus’ magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Venus’ maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Venus’ magical abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. Although still on par with other mages on her level, Venus’ strength, though exceptional, is lacking in comparison due to her aversion to combat, so she avoids physical combat, instead relying on her many magical powers. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Venus is in legitimate danger. Dionaea: Venus has a magical plant, grown and created by herself, growing within her stomach. Although it shares its name with a Venus flytrap, this plant doesn’t need to subsist on meat - mostly, it uses light, water, and magic, gathered either by itself or Venus, who it has a symbiotic relationship with. In return for this shelter and nutrition, Dionaea grants Venus its powers in battle. Its most simple uses are fairly basic - it can grow long, thorny vines that Venus can use to constrict and kill her opponents, or fire sharp barbs. However, this is only the beginning of Dionaea’s many, many abilities. *'Extract Production:' Dionaea can produce a wide variety of liquids and vapors for Venus. It can produce deadly toxins, which Venus is immune to by default, and which it usually applies through its thorns. It can also produce vapors capable of overriding the minds of others. She typically uses this to bring people to certain places, or make them easier to kill, although she can do all sorts of things with them. She can also use them to just make herself smell good, which is something she does constantly. *'Regeneration:' As long as Venus’ brain and soul are intact, and as long as Dionaea remains part of her, it can regenerate portions of her body by reconstructing it out of plant matter. It can also regenerate its own wounds just as easily. *'Pod Clones:' Venus can create clones of herself and others by growing them in pods stored by larger instances of Dionaea. She requires enough of the subject’s DNA to do this, however, and unless she manages to get ahold of the entirety of the original’s soul, the clone will lack the memories of the original. This invariably involves the death of the original, however. :With access to the soul, the clone will possess all the memories and abilities of the original. All of Venus’ pod clones are soulless, possess their own Dionaea, and unquestioningly loyal to her. They can act on their own based on their own thoughts, but will always act in Venus’ best interests and, without a soul, lack true emotions. This means they are dependent on Venus’ soul, however, when it comes to spellcasting. :Every pod clone is linked to Venus and each other, and Venus can channel different amounts of magical energy into each of them. This amount is limited by her own supply of magical energy and how many pod clones she has active. Most of her pod clones are typically slightly above the level of normal humans, while the rest possess power comparable to Venus’ main body. :She can act through any pod clone she pleases as if it were her own body. In the event of her main body taking severe damage, she can transfer her soul to another pod clone. Each pod clone can act on the knowledge and abilities of the others, though they’d still require enough energy to properly utilize magic. All pod clones can regenerate as long as their brain and enough of their Dionaea remains, reconstructing their body from plant matter. *'The Cradle of Cyprus:' Given time, Venus can extend Dionaea’s influence drastically by forming more and more instances of it and creating a single host body linked to all the other instances through magic and roots. Typically, Venus extends this range over a whole planet, granting her control of all plant life in the world. :Through this, Venus is aware of virtually all things that happen on the planet, and can launch attacks from basically anywhere. In addition, she typically replaces the entire population of the planet with pod clones, while disposing of the originals by draining their bodies of moisture and using them as compost, to give nutrition to the countless instances of Dionaea needed. :She also uses them as fuel to increase her supply of magical energy, though she must remain connected to the Cradle of Cyprus to keep all this energy. With this increased supply of magical energy, she can afford to make each of her pod clones stronger - the strongest ones are typically more powerful than her host body. :To make up for the limitations of having one soul’s magical array being used by a ridiculous amount of pod clones, she often takes other mages of substantial power, keeping them alive and using them as a supply of energy and for their array. :Its use is limited by the fact that Venus must remain in the original host body to take control of the rest, rendering her immobile and making her fairly easy to defeat once found and confronted. *'Cytherea’s Cannon:' By absorbing enough solar energy to completely drain a small star’s existence, Venus can fire an exceptionally powerful beam of solar magical energy through a massive flower constructed above the location of her host body. However, the amount of energy needed to produce this means that she must spend months preparing for it and draining energy from both a planet, and a star. *'Sunblossom Hydra:' A massive magical construct powered by the energy gathered by the Cradle of Cyprus, similar to a hydra in structure. It is about the size of a small planet. It has many, many heads, and is fashioned mostly from plant-life - vines, plants, and trees. When using it, Venus herself must move her body into its own, somewhere, leaving her with many of the same weaknesses present in the Cradle of Cyprus. However, the Sunblossom Hydra is incredibly powerful and is capable of focusing the power gathered through the Cradle of Cyprus in the form of many magical attacks. Reality Wheel: One of the most advanced and powerful magical techniques. A reality wheel acts as a powerful magical extension of its user, and allows its user to change the nature of reality within its range. Reality wheels are incredibly difficult to use and properly control. In addition, they tend to drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, although this can be mitigated by more powerful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed Spiral:' A type of reality wheel, created and utilized with the intent of allowing technical faster-than-light movement. It functions by defining the user as their own universe - and in that universe, the speed of light is a variable they can change. So by increasing the speed of light for themselves, they can accelerate past what the rest of the universe defines as the speed of light. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Starcross Category:Adaptation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Barrier Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortal Characters Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Neutral Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Poison Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Robots Category:Telepaths Category:Villain Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4